


Falling Into Your Eyes

by JustAFan08



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Good Tigerclaw, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Shadowclan Tigerclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFan08/pseuds/JustAFan08
Summary: Fireheart fell into a cold sweat when those amber eyes met his green ones for the first time. All the other cats at the Gathering were drowned out and all he could focus on was the new ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar.AU Where Tigerstar was born in ShadowClan and Firestar was born in ThunderClan. They start a forbidden romance and the freshkill pile just collapses from there.
Relationships: Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Kudos: 34





	Falling Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little TigerxFire moment. Kind of follows the OG Warriors series but not really. Warnings: soft boys, cute, gay, forbidden love (lol as if Warriors doesn’t do this enough), angst, spoilers. I think I found this prompt on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. All characters, settings, and places belong to Erin Hunter and HarperCollins.

Fireheart fell into a cold sweat when those amber eyes met his green ones for the first time. All the other cats at the Gathering were drowned out and all he could focus on was the new ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar. His breath hitched as the large tom stared back at him.

“-heart!” Jerking his head away, he looked over at Graystripe. “He does look quite scary up there, doesn’t he?”

“That’s Tigerstar?” Fireheart turned back to face the tabby cat who hadn’t looked away from him. “He’s…” Magnificent.

“Huge, I know!” Whitestorm cut in. “Looks like a real tiger from down here.”

As the Gathering began, Tigerstar finally looked away from him. Fireheart felt disappointment seep through his bones. Shaking his head, Fireheart began to concentrate on Crookedstar and Tallstar’s words.

Finally, it was Bluestar’s turn. “ThunderClan has two new warriors, Fireheart and Graystripe.” Fireheart dipped his head to his leader as Tigerstar glanced back down at him. 

_Fireheart…_ Tigerstar thought to himself as he watched the flame-colored tom. _That suits him well._

The next day, Fireheart was leading a patrol towards the ShadowClan border. The clan’s scent thickened as they drew nearer and nearer to the border. _There must be a cat there right now!_ Fireheart thought to himself. _Maybe it’s Tigerstar._

The patrol finally caught sight of the cat. To Fireheart’s delight, it was Tigerstar, alone. “Tigerstar, what are you doing here?” Fireheart called. The leader glanced up, almost surprised to see them. He dipped his head.

“I apologize, I was just checking out a scent. Some of my warriors thought they heard a fox around here,” Tigerstar answered. 

“So you came here alone?” Cinderpaw, Fireheart’s apprentice, inquired rudely.

“I wasn’t going to go after it. I just wanted to see if they were correct. I can smell it still but I can’t track it. The fox might have traveled over the border,” Tigerstar meowed, sitting down.

“We’ll make sure to report it to Bluestar or Lionheart. Thank you, Tigerstar,” Fireheart dipped his head.

“Anytime, Fireheart.” The two toms held eye contact before Tigerstar turned around. Fireheart felt his pelt prickle slightly.

“What was that?” Cinderpaw asked. 

“I’m not sure…”

Throughout the next moon, Fireheart continued to patrol and hunt towards the ShadowClan border, hoping to catch a sight of the mysterious leader. He was out of luck, though, because Tigerstar never seemed to make his way to the border. One day, the moon was high in the sky when Fireheart made his way out of the camp since he couldn’t sleep. He made his way towards Fourtrees absentmindedly and almost didn’t notice the large cat on top of the rock.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Tigerstar guessed.

“No… I decided to take a walk and see if I could clear my mind and catch a wink of sleep,” Fireheart admitted. 

“What’s been keeping you up?” The cat leaped down from the rock and walked towards Fireheart. 

“You’re on ThunderClan territory…” Fireheart breathed out as the handsome tom got closer to him.

“You haven’t answered my question.” By now, Tigerstar was so close that Fireheart could feel his breath on his lips. The flame-colored tom said nothing but leaned closer, touching his nose to Tigerstar’s. He could hear the tabby’s breath hitch slightly, before leaning even closer and pressing their cheeks together. “Fireheart…”

“I know… I can feel it too,” the tom answered softly.

Tigerstar pulled back hesitantly and stared into the emerald eyes. “I-I can’t,” Tigerstar almost whimpered, wanting the warmth back. Fireheart looked up at him and licked his cheek before padding away. “Wait! Fireheart, please I-”

“Meet me here tomorrow,” Fireheart meowed over his shoulder. “I can hear a patrol coming, I have to go back.”

So the two cats began meeting every night they could at the Fourtrees. Some nights they would travel into one of their territories, but most nights they would sit together under the branches of the Gathering meeting place and talk about everything and nothing. Neither cat cared about the consequences as they met and discussed their childhoods, their clans, their fears, and their dreams. 

But what they didn’t notice was the rise in tension in the clans. The ThunderClan patrols were reporting ShadowClan scents in their territory almost every day, and ShadowClan did the same. The two cats were too high in the clouds to notice the animosity growing. It all came crashing down two moons later, at the Gathering. After Tallstar and Crookedstar finished their announcements, Bluestar stood and shot Tigerstar a deadly glare. “Wha-”

“My patrols have smelled your cats on our territory nearly every day for the past two moons,” Bluestar accused. Tigerstar blinked in surprise before a feeling of dread settled in his bones. He didn’t dare look away but his mind flashed back to the many times he had been on the territory. 

Before he could say anything, Blackfoot called snapped back, “ShadowClan patrols have been scenting ThunderClan on our side of the border for the same amount of time!” 

Yowls of outrage came from both clans as Bluestar swirled around to report back to Blackfoot. Tigerstar’s eyes were wide with fear as he glanced at his forbidden lover. Fireheart looked as terrified as he did.

“Tigerstar, you haven’t said anything! What is your response?” Bluestar said suddenly, lead swiveling to pin him with a glare.

“I-I’m sure there has been a misunderstanding. ShadowClan has not been hunting in your territory, Bluestar!” He dipped his head to the older leader. 

“Then what of the scents?” The gray-blue cat looked outraged. 

Tigerstar hesitated for a second, before leaning forward and whispering in her ear, “I shouldn’t tell you this… but Fireheart and I have been meeting. We didn’t think of the scents that would carry over, I apologize.”

Tigerstar hoped the leader would understand because he knew she had been in his place moons ago. Bluestar stared at him in shock before understanding filled her gaze. “Why would you tell me?” she whispered back.

“Because I don’t want to cause a war between our clans… and I know you were in a similar situation many moons ago.” He tilted his head towards Mistyfoot, who was sitting closest to the leaders. 

Bluestar hesitated. She was aware that the cats below were staring at the two whispering leaders, waiting for one of them to announce what was happening. Crookedstar and Tallstar padded over. “Are we allowed to know?” Crookedstar whispered curiously. 

“Tigerstar has been meeting with one of my warriors and their scents have carried between the two territories,” Bluestar said flatly.

“Tigerstar?” Crookedstar exclaimed in surprise. The large warrior drew back quickly and hissed him to be quiet.

“But… with whom?” Tallstar asked, eyes wide.

“Are we discussing my love life instead of finishing this Gathering?” Tigerstar reported, pelt flaming.

“Fireheart!” Bluestar answered. Tigerstar flattened his ears as all three gossiping cats shot glances at his flame-colored lover. The clans were now murmuring curiously, having heard Crookedstar’s exclamation.

“Can we please not speak of this?” Tigerstar begged.

“But what are you going to do about it? You two are breaking the warrior code every day,” Tallstar commented. 

“I don’t know… I love him but I don’t want to endanger my clan,” Tigerstar meowed miserably.

The next day, Tigerstar walked to their meeting place and waited. At first, the leader thought Fireheart was just late. But as time went on, it became clear that his lover wasn’t coming. 

_Maybe Bluestar changed her mind and decided to keep him in camp,_ Tigerstar thought to himself, trying to keep his hopes up.

Tigerstar continued to go every night and sat, waiting under the stars. Every night, he was disappointed and his heart would break more. His clan was beginning to notice the change. His eyes stopped shining. His pelt became unkempt. He was quieter than ever before. Worriedly, many cats encouraged him to go to the medicine cat but she could not see anything wrong. Her only explanation was heartache. 

Tigerstar sat on his side of the territory, head hanging. “Fireheart… please,” he whispered to the stars. But of course, there was no answer. He stood up, tail trailing as a wail threatened to break out of his throat.

A moon and Gathering passed and it was clear Tigerstar was becoming depressed. He refused to go to the Gathering, sending Blackfoot in his place. He hadn’t wanted to see the cat who broke his heart. He stopped going to their meeting place and tried fruitlessly to forget Fireheart. He engaged himself back into his clan’s activities and even tried to find a mate in the clan. But his heart belonged to the kitty-pet turned warrior and he knew that.

Tigerstar walked down the familiar path once more. When he arrived, to his surprise, a cat sat waiting for him. “F-Fireheart?” he called out uncertainly.

The tom purred softly. “You came,” Fireheart stated, padding over the border. “I’m sorry for not being here. I was trying to decide what to do about our situation.”

“For a moon?” Tigerstar exclaimed angrily.

“Well, no. I decided but when I came to see you, you weren’t here,” Fireheart explained. 

“At least you know how it feels,” Tigerstar murmured under his breath. He paused and sat closer to the flame-colored tom. “I tried to get over you while you were gone…”

“Oh…” Fireheart’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I-”

“I know that no matter what you decide, I will never be able to get over you,” Tigerstar meowed softly. “So tell me now.”

“Tigerstar… I want to be with you. So badly. But I know that I have to stay and protect Thunderclan,” Fireheart explained.

Tigerstar’s head drooped as he realized this was the end. His love was choosing his clan over him. Slowly, he nodded and stood to leave. As he turned, however, Fireheart called, “Tigerstar, wait!”

“Please don’t make this harder than it already is, Fireheart. I understand I would never let my love get in the way of me protecting my clan either.” Before he could continue, Fireheart raced over the border and licked his ear lovingly.

“I won’t let go of you,” he whispered to Tigerstar. The two cats sat and watched the sunrise, unafraid of what their clans would think. The stars of Silverpelt shone brightly, casting down StarClan’s approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… this was kind of weird. But to explain why Tigerstar was so OOC, I think that without Thristleclaw, he never would’ve been the cat he became. Thristleclaw was a terrible influence on him and an awful mentor. Without him, Tigerstar could’ve been a great cat (and if Pinestar hadn’t left the clan to become a kitty-pet… but that’s a different rant). I also like to make villains soft and vulnerable… it’s a thing with me. I just like the idea that some crazy, evil character will go soft/be good for another character, whether it be a lover, a family member, a kid, anyone! Also, regarding the ending, I have no idea how they ended up staying together, just know they’re happy somewhere!


End file.
